1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital audio system for radio stations, and more particularly pertains to a programmable digital audio system for radio stations wherein the music to be played and broadcast over the radio station is stored in a digital database from which it is recalled pursuant to prior programming of the operation of the radio station.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Recording of audio music has progressed significantly over the past decade. The introduction of digital audio music has created a revolution in the quality of sound available for home users and for radio stations nationwide. The compact disk has become the standard for high quality digital audio, and has had a high acceptance rate in the marketplace.
In a typical prior art radio station environment, the disks to be played and broadcast are located and retrieved from a CD musical library. The disks are then loaded into a CD player, the music cued to play, and subsequently the disks are returned to the library after play, actions which require time, labor, money and space. With the latest developments in computer technology, many of these steps can be eliminated to result in bottom-line savings to a commercial radio station.